<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my angel. by onedirectionAF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196285">my angel.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionAF/pseuds/onedirectionAF'>onedirectionAF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album), fluff - Fandom, imagine this - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionAF/pseuds/onedirectionAF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hellllloo, this is my first Fanfic written on AO3 <br/>it is abut the one and only louis Tomlinson<br/>absolutely no warnings it is just absolute fluff and lovely dovey shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my angel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was only 7am on a Sunday morning and the fact it was quite early gave me some time to admire what i had.It was a sunny morning and he was still asleep.. he still looked so.angelic.so what would be classed as perfect,,im so grateful to wake up to my brown haired blue eyed boy.. the boy who was named louis Tomlinson. he was cuddled at my side in an oversized hoody i gifted him for his birthday his hair perfectly at the side of his head, his right arm draped over my arm. could this get anymore perfect? i melted at the sight of him (who doesn't) we where due at the studio today with the rest of the lads which always meant a long day, but the boys always made it somehow enjoyable, i didn't want to wake him just yet we didn't have to leave till 11ish so ill leave him another hour or so ( even though he takes ages to get ready) i just couldn't find it in me to wake him up so i left him, i slowly took his arm off me making sure not to wake him after successfully doing so i tiptoe down to the kitchen putting the kettle on and to prepare breakfast for the two of us.. it only took louis 5 minutes to figure out where i was “what ya doing up so early” he says in his accent still laced with sleep, even though we have been together for nearly 4 years that voice will never fail to give me butterflies “i made you tea bub” i said handing him his mug i turned around and continued cooking up breakfast he took a sip and then placed it back on the kitchen counter his arms snaked round my waist holding me tighter to him while resting his chin perfectly on my head i feel so loved when he does this. “ill come visit you in the studio later today” i said against his chest “i love when you come see us y/n love” he said back to me I've been out all day running errands I'm on my way to visit the boys for a while in the studio i sent Lou a message a while ago to tell him i was on the way so he doesn't keep waiting on me i haven't seen the boys for a while so I'm excited to see them, there the most stupidest people, constantly playing pranks , making a mess of the studio, and waking me up super early when were all on tour, but i love them to bits and wouldn't change them for the world. i hop outa the car and slowly walk into the building, a i walk in i see all the producers sitting and directing the songs and talking between themselves while i hear nialls verse of “18” being sung like an angel may i add and then behind them i see the 4 lads messing around on there phones, as soon as they noticed me they all greeted me with a kiss on the cheek which is super cuteee louis comes up to me and kisses my lips and grabs my hips “keep that in the bedroom tommo!” niall says loud enough for everyone to hear “shut up horan” he says in a jokingly tone everyone lets out a laugh he looks back at me “we can go grab lunch after this if ya want babe "he says hand still round my waist "can do” i reply sitting on the couch “louis!! we need you to sing this!” the producer said loud and clear “they need you bub” i say “wont be long love” he says going behind the glass window and putting on his headphones to listen to the track “ive never seen louis in such love” niall says leaning back to look at me i blush suddenly feeling shy “its true” Liam added “wont stop talking about you” i thought to myself, he is so effing cute what did i do to deserve him? honestly After more chatting and joking around with the lads it soon reaches 2:00 it seemed to drag on longer than expected i stretch out on the sofa resting my legs on louis lap there was something soothing and calming about watching each boy sing for a bit seeing them do what they love was so lovely to me i was watching harry singing his part for Stockholm syndrome from there upcoming album, which was sure to make the fans go wild and i cant blame them it is very addicting “sorry for the drag boys you can pack up and head off now lads” the head producer says finishing ip some paperwork “finality” Zayn says “bout time” he adds we all agree back at home as soon as me and louis get into our shared home we instantly flop down on the couch,i lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat and his slow breathing “god im glad todays over” he says yawning “ i know babe” i say letting out a soft giggle “heyy whats funny love” he says laughing a little himself “the boys may have told me a secret” i say leading him on “ oh for fuck sake what?” he says sitting up a little covering his face while going red “do you talk about me tommo?” i say letting out another giggle “im gonna kill the boys” he says laughing holding me tighter “when i gotta girl like this gotta show her off” he said and that's when i knew i was in love and loved</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>